


Bubbles

by sweetrosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi’s back aches so Seijuro gives him a bubble bath and a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both in their twenties and working (Atsushi has a bakery and Seijuro works for his father).

“Atsushi… you are going to have to help me a little.” Seijuro sighed. “While I did promise to take care of you, I am not strong enough to carry you to the bathroom. You’re going to have to walk there and get in the bath yourself.”

Atsushi’s back was aching from overwork at his bakery (bending over too many pastries, apparently) and Seijuro had promised him a nice bubble bath to try to help. Atsushi had liked the idea but argued that it would be boring to sit in it on his own, so he had convinced Seijuro to join him. Seijuro had found it hard to resist Atsushi’s cute pout, especially when a nice bubble bath shared with Atsushi did sound very appealing, so he’d gone along with it.

Atsushi grumbled as he got up but still walked to the bathroom, pulling off his top on the way and stepping out of his overalls and underwear when he got to the bath. He dropped all of his clothes on the floor as he went, but Seijuro wasn’t going to fuss about picking them up right now. Instead, he removed and neatly folded his own clothes, leaving them on the side, before following Atsushi into the bathroom. While Atsushi didn’t officially live with Seijuro, he spent enough time there that he might as well live there. Seijuro had even given him a key and was never surprised when he came home to find Atsushi on his sofa or in his bed. Atsushi really liked being in Seijuro’s apartment.

An added bonus of Seijuro’s apartment was that it had an extra-large bath. Atsushi wasn’t really a fan of many baths, preferring showers since he fit in them better, but Seijuro’s was big enough to fit him (and Seijuro) in fairly comfortably and that made it wonderful. He stepped in, pleased with the temperature and not surprised that Seijuro had managed to get it perfect. Atsushi groaned as he slowly lowered himself into the warm soothing water and bubbles. It really did feel like it would help.

Seijuro raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the room and spotted Atsushi comfortably in the bath with his eyes closed and his back against the side. “I assumed you wanted me to give you a massage too but I can’t do it with you sat like that.” He walked closer and watched Atsushi patting the water in front of him. He took that as a sign that he was wanted there instead of behind Atsushi. He stepped in and got comfortable between Atsushi’s long legs, with his back to Atsushi’s chest. “Is the temperature satisfactory?” he asked, already knowing it was, but checking anyway.

“Mmm, good.” Atsushi replied, still not opening his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around Seijuro’s chest, pulling him backwards so his back was flush against Atsushi’s chest. “Nice.” Seijuro didn’t know if Atsushi meant the bath was nice or cuddling him was, but he was happy either way so it didn’t matter.

Seijuro tilted his head back to rest against Atsushi’s chest. “The heat will help a lot but you should let me give you a massage at some point as well.” Seijuro suggested. He wanted to help ease Atsushi’s pain, and a massage would be good for that, but he also really wanted to run his hands over Atsushi’s back soon. He loved the way Atsushi’s skin felt under his and was eager to experience it again. He’d even bought massage oils last week so he had an excuse to do it (not that Atsushi often said no when Seijuro wanted to do something sensual; he liked it just as much). It didn’t help that he could feel Atsushi’s chest on his back but couldn’t do anything about it. This was supposed to be a relaxing bath but any kind of massage wouldn’t work in their current position (and he was too comfy to move to another at that moment).

“After.” Atsushi replied. Seijuro decided he could wait a little while longer, as long as Atsushi felt better and Seijuro got to give him a massage eventually.

After a few minutes, Atsushi grabbed the jug on the side and Seijuro’s shampoo so he could start washing Seijuro’s hair. Seijuro could feel tension draining away from him that he didn’t he even know he’d been holding onto. It seemed that the bath was going to have a good effect on him as well as on his partner. Once Seijuro was clean enough to satisfy Atsushi, who had grumbled and refused to let Seijuro move or do anything in return until he was finished, Seijuro was finally allowed to turn around. Atsushi scooted away from the wall a little and Seijuro knelt between his legs before he started washing Atsushi’s hair. He took extra care to make sure the water didn’t run into Atsushi’s eyes since the position made things a little harder for him than it would have been if he’d been sat behind him. As he washed his hair, Seijuro could feel Atsushi watching him. Once the shampoo was all out of his hair, Seijuro leant down to press a soft kiss to Atsushi’s lips.

Atsushi’s arms circled around Seijuro’s waist as their lips met and Seijuro placed his hands on Atsushi’s shoulders. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of having each other so close. When they pulled apart, Seijuro started moving to wash the rest of Atsushi but his hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Sei-chin wants to use those oil things? I’ll shower later.” Atsushi spoke and Seijuro smiled. Atsushi had a good point – he’d only end up washing again to get the oils off later - and Seijuro was eager to start the massage so he agreed. His knees were grateful for the decision too as they had started to hurt against the floor of the bath. “As you wish.” Seijuro replied before pulling back to get out of the bath. He grabbed a towel for himself and held the other out for Atsushi, who followed him out of the bath. They hung the towels up to dry before heading toward the bedroom.

Seijuro didn’t own a massage table (he hadn’t developed his new hobby quite that far yet) so he waited for Atsushi to get on the bed instead, not caring that it was going to get a little damp. It was only early evening so there was time for it to dry and even if it didn’t dry in time, they could change the bedding. Seijuro crawled onto the bed and got comfortable straddling Atsushi’s hips.

Seijuro had been learning techniques from books and videos (there was no way he was going to learn it in a class and touch anyone else) but he thought he had developed a pretty good understanding. Atsushi had liked it the last few times he’d tried, anyway. Seijuro moved his hands over Atsushi’s skin, enjoying the feel of it while Atsushi relaxed beneath him. The scent of lavender from the oil filled the air, and the room was silent except for tranquil happy sounds coming Atsushi. Seijuro could feel the tension leaving Atsushi and smiled at how happy this made both of them. Judging by how blissful Atsushi was, he agreed that Seijuro had gotten pretty good at this.

Atsushi was warm and soft and felt so good beneath Seijuro’s fingers. He felt like he could do this for hours. Within the last year or so, he’d discovered just how much he enjoyed being physically close to someone. Due to his status, he’d become so used to people keeping their distance and he hadn’t realised what he’d been missing. He only noticed how much he liked it once he’d become even closer to Atsushi and they’d started adding little touches into their interactions, and especially once they’d started cuddling. The physical contact relaxed him and soothed away his anxiety. It made him feel better in every way and nothing made him happier than being cuddled up with Atsushi with no pressure to do anything but relax.

After he’d done Atsushi’s back and Atsushi showed no sign of willingly moving anytime soon, Seijuro decided to do his arms and legs too. Atsushi was in heaven and aware only of the hands on him and nothing else. Seijuro was quite happy to continue.

When Seijuro had completely finished he wiped the oil on his hands off on some tissue and lay down next to Atsushi. Atsushi went off for his shower once had come back to reality enough to acknowledge that his back no longer hurt and that Seijuro wasn’t touching him anymore. When he came back, Seijuro was curled up in the blanket, watching a fictional crime show on TV. Atsushi didn’t understand how some people could relax while watching stuff about murder, but he wasn’t going to complain. He flopped onto the bed next to Seijuro, laying sprawled out for a moment before rearranging himself and cuddling up to Seijuro to watch the rest of the show with him. Atsushi didn’t really care about the show, especially as he hadn’t seen the start, but he always enjoyed snuggling with Seijuro so he intended to do that until sleep.

Atsushi got his wish, and they curled up together under the blanket that night and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments, kudos and any suggestions/requests you may have!


End file.
